Orage de rêve
by Lily Shinku
Summary: Un simple orage peut rappeler des souvenirs communs. [Sorashi]


_Orage de rêve_

C'était une journée qui annonçait un temps parfait, quelques nuages dans le ciel, apportant un peu de fraîcheur quand ils passaient devant le soleil. Dans la ville tout était calme, et aucun dragon de la terre ne s'était manifesté depuis très longtemps. Sorata en avait profité pour inviter sa Nee-chan à sortir dehors. A force de demande de plus en plus pressante, et de tête de chien battu, il avait réussi à la faire accepter, une fois, juste une fois.

Ils se promenaient dans le parc, Sorata essayant vainement d'attraper la main d'Arashi. Il ne vit pas les nuages devenir de plus en plus sombre et le rideau de pluie s'abattre sur les alentours. La prêtresse sentit une goutte, puis deux, et la pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur eux. Sorata entraîna son amie vers un endroit où ils seront à l'abri. C'était un orage d'été. Arashi se tenait droite et regardait la pluie tomber. Il lui demanda si elle n'avait pas peur de l'orage, elle répondit par la négative. Cet orage, lui, lui rappelait un souvenir heureux.

_Flash back_

_Il avait six ou sept ans, sa classe était partie en voyage à Tokyo pour rencontrer la classe avec laquelle la sienne était jumelée. La météo annonçait du beau temps, mais un orage s'est déclaré en fin d'après midi, quand ils se promenaient dans les rues après la fin de l'école. Ils visitaient Tokyo, plus particulièrement Ginza. Lorsque la pluie arriva, le professeur les emmena à l'abri du vent et des gouttes. Mais quelque chose, non, plutôt quelqu'un attira l'attention du petit Sorata. C'était une petite fille, qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vue._

_Il s'approcha d'elle en s'éloignant de la vue de son professeur. La petite était terrorisée par l'orage. Sorata posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et portait l'uniforme de l'école dans laquelle il était toute la journée. Ça lui revenait, elle faisait partie de la classe jumelée avec la sienne. C'était la petite fille qui était très calme et intelligente, il l'avait remarquée quand son professeur lui posait une question, elle répondait toujours d'un ton calme et sans intérêt. Ça avait étonné son professeur (à lui) de voir une petite aussi mature. Mais elle avait peur de l'orage, elle tremblait de peur._

_Sorata l'entoura de ses bras dans lesquels elle se blottit. Il se sentait bien près d'elle, et il aurait tout fait pour qu'elle ne pleure pas._

_Fin du Flash back (interrompu)_

Arashi remarqua que Sorata rêvait éveillé et le regarda l'air interrogateur. Il sortit de sa rêverie et lui raconta son souvenir. Plus il parlait, plus la jeune femme était étonnée. Pas qu'elle n'imaginait pas Sorata se comporter ainsi, c'état juste que, c'était troublant. Le jeune moine lui dit qu'il avait ressenti un sentiment étrange près de cette petite fille, et que c'était ses yeux qui l'avaient capturé, mais il ne se rappelait plus de quelle couleur ils étaient. Les yeux de la prêtresse s'agrandissaient encore plus dans la surprise. Lorsque Sorata eut fini de raconter, il ajouta qu'il aurait aimé la revoir, juste une fois. Il ne connaissait même pas son prénom. Il regarda Arashi, qui était toujours aussi surprise, et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

« Alors, c'était… » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et se pencha sur le jeune moine. Elle pressa ses lèvres contre celle de Sorata, doucement et amoureusement. Le jeune homme était surpris et avant qu'il réalise ce qui s'était passé, le contact était brisé.

« Pour… pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il, balbutiant sans comprendre.

« Je me rappelle d'un petit garçon qui m'avait embrassée ardemment, et maintenant qu'il est un homme, il n'en n'est plus capable ? » Elle avait un sourire timide, et les joues légèrement rosées. Sorata commençait à comprendre, il se rappelait bien qu'il avait embrassé la petite fille, mais, se pouvait-il qu'elle soit… ?

« Tu… tu es… » Commença-t-il avant qu'elle ne pose un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai tant espéré te retrouver, et tu étais là tout ce temps. »

Sorata l'attira à lui et l'embrassa, et elle répondit à ce baiser.

« Je t'aime Arashi. » Lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Lui répondit elle, puis elle chercha ses lèvres à nouveau.

La prêtresse était blottie dans ses bras quand il lui demanda si elle n'avait plus peur de l'orage. Elle lui répondit qu'elle n'avait plus peur depuis ce jour là. A chaque orage, elle pensait à lui, et elle n'avait plus peur. Il la serra plus fort dans ses bras.

Sorata se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, au beau milieu de la nuit. Encore ce rêve, ce rêve où il imaginait Arashi et lui ensemble.

« C'est impossible, » Murmura-t-il « Elle ne peut pas être cette petit fille de ce jour là. J'aimerai tant qu'elle le soit pourtant. »

Dans sa chambre, Arashi se réveillait, elle aussi en sursaut. Elle tremblait légèrement et rougit en repensant à ce rêve.

« Encore ce rêve. » Murmura-t-elle. « Mais c'est impossible que Sorata soit ce garçon de ce jour là. Il y a une chance sur un million qu'il le soit. Pourtant, j'aimerais bien. » Elle rougit encore plus à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Puis tous les deux de leur côté s'endormirent après ce rêve commun, mêlant leur passé inconnu.


End file.
